Przygoda Dead End
Przygoda Dead End to czwarty film One Piece. Opis Na pewnej wyspie na Grand Line znajduje się start Dead End Race. Biorą w nim udział członkowie załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza, by zarobić trzysta milionów berry. Słomkowi mieszają się w spór z załogą Gasparde'a. Wywiązuje się rywalizacja, na śmierć, życie oraz największe skarby załogi i tajemniczego łowcy głów Shuraiyi Bascùda. Fabuła Na morzu był sztorm, a Marynarka ostrzeliwała jakiś statek. Z rozmowy oficerów wynika, że to piracki okręt i znajduje się w odległości 800 metrów. Ten okręt to Going Merry. Marine obserwujący powiedział, że statek jest zwrotny przez to, że jest niewielki, a w dodatku na nim musi być dobry nawigator. Dowódca się zdenerwował i pomyślał o załodze Luffy'ego. W tym czasie dostał wiadomość, że piraci gromadzą się w pobliżu jednej z ich jednostek, a przyczyną był wyścig Dead End Race. Drake wspomniał, że w pobliżu widział piratów. Osoba z którą rozmawiał przez ślimakofon ostrzegł go, że w pobliżu mogą być różni piraci, w tym Gasparde. thumb|200px|left|Alternatywny plakat. W tym czasie statek Słomkowych przycumował w jakimś podrzędnym mieście. Oczyma nieznanego człowieka widzimy miasto. Człowiek idzie do baru w którym przypatruje się listowi gończemu Monkey D. Luffy'ego, który był wart trzydzieści milionów berry. Otworzył drzwi. Przed nim była załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza. Ich kapitan jadł kolejny talerz jedzenia. Miał wielki brzuch i z uśmiechem na ustach uznał, że jest już pełny. Załoga rozmawiała na luźne tematy typu deser lub dokładka. Sanji zapytał czy można zarobić, po czym Nami powiedziała, że załodze zostały ostatnie pieniądze. Luffy zwrócił uwagę, że wydają za dużo pieniędzy. Inni go skarcili, bo wszystko idzie na jego jedzenie. Nami myślała nad sposobem, by zarobić. Tymczasem przyglądał im się barman. Sanji stwierdził wtedy, że jedyne wyjście to popłynąć na inną wyspę. Do baru wszedł jakiś mężczyzna, który usiadł przy barze i poprosił o rum. Zapytał się czy następna wyspa to Hannyabal, co barman przyznał. Wtedy mężczyzna pokazał mu dwie monety o wartości po 100 berry. Nami się czymś przejmowała. Zoro wyjaśnił, że mężczyzna to pirat, który zawarł układ z barmanem. W tle Luffy, Usopp i Chopper się bili. Roronoa zaproponował Nami, by ta porozmawiała z barmanem o łatwej gotówce. Nami poszła do barmana i powiedziała mu, że ma problem z pieniędzmi i chciałaby zarobić razem z załogą. Słomkowi podeszli do baru i stanęli za Nami. Ta przekonywała barmana, by ten dał im pracę. W końcu kazał im iść za nim i pokazał pomieszczenie za kłódką. Było tam ciemno, a barman bez słowa kazał im iść przed siebie. Luffy uznał, że warto iść, bo przeczuwa w tym przygodę. W drodze barman zapytał, czemu Luffy został piratem. Słomkowy odpowiedział, że pragnie nim być i dodał, że są wolni na oceanie, ma przygody i życie pirata jest ciekawe. Barman go pochwalił. Załoga szła przed siebie i nagle przed twarzą Zoro (który prowadził) pojawiła się dziwna twarz. Okazało się, że to człowiek. Tak jak radził barman, Nami pokazała mu 200 berry. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi do jasnego pomieszczenia. Okazało się, że to lepiej wyposażony bar pełen piratów. Pewien pirat zaproponował zakład przy którym wspomniał o wyścigu. Robin wspomniała, że kiedyś tu była na pokładzie pirackim i wspomniała o Dead End Race, wyjaśniła zasady i powiedziała, że zwycięzca dostaje pieniądze. Nami zastanowiła się nad wzięciem udziału w wyścigu. Zauważyli, że mają wziąć w nim udział nawet olbrzymy i ryboludzie. Gdy Nami dowiaduje się, że główna nagroda wynosi 300 milionów berry od razu się zgadza na wzięcie udziału. Ostatecznie wpisuje załogę Słomkowego Kapelusza jako zawodników. Nami otrzymała Eternal Pose do wyspy Partia. Mężczyzna skarcił Słomkowych za to, że ci płyną po otwartym morzu. thumb|200px|Going Merry i inne statki. Później widzimy okręt ukryty w skałach. Tam jakiś staruszek i dziecko się kłócą o to czy ten pierwszy jest chory, ponieważ chce pracować. Nami mówi, że zostają w barze, aż do poranka. Mężczyzna wspomina o Gaspardzie. W dodatku Luffy i chłopaki zniknęli. Robin powiedziała, że chłopaki poszli jeść, bo jedzenie jest za darmo. Nami się uspokoiła. Swój apetyt Luffy usprawiedliwiał tym, że bierze udział w wyścigu. Tym czasem przy innym stoliku jakiś mężczyzna jadł podobne ilości do Luffy, a ktoś podkradał kelnerowi. Spojrzał wtedy na Luffy'ego i zauważył, że to on za pomocą swoich gumowych zdolności. Mężczyzna podchodzi do Luffy'ego i uderza jego głową w stół. Zezłoszczony nawrzeszczał na Zoro i zapytał się go dlaczego tak wyciąga ręce by kraść jedzenie. Wtedy się zorientował, że nakrzyczał nie na tego co trzeba. Luffy wstał. Piraci Gaspade'a oskarżyli i Luffy'ego i tego drugiego o kradzież jedzenia. Gość pierwszy podszedł do piratów, ale Luffy powiedział, że to on będzie walczył. Jeden z nich strzelił do Luffy'ego. Chłopaka to zabolało, ale nic mu się nie stało, a dodatkowo odbił pocisk. Zdenerwowany Luffy powiedział, że jest władającym i użył Gum-Gumowego Pistoletu, którym powalił dwóch piratów. Wszyscy się przestraszyli, ale jeden ruszył do boju, a reszta za nim. Wywiązał się pojedynek. Luffy i mężczyzna sobie dobrze radzili. Walka przeniosła się na statek powieszony pod sufitem baru. Mężczyzna wyrzucił prostym ruchem wszystkich piratów ze statku pozostawiając tylko jednego. Luffy uznał, że ten ktoś jest zarąbisty. Zaczął rozmawiać z nim. Gdy ten miał się przedstawić, pirat powiedział, że nadal chce walczyć i ma dość bycia ignorowanym. Dodał, że jest wart aż 95 milionów berty. Zdenerwowany przeciął liny na których wisiał statek. Luffy i tajemniczy mężczyzna wylądowali w tym samym miejscu. Chcieli kontynuować pojedynek, ale pirat (którego Luffy uratował przed upadkiem z wiszącej łodzi) był gotów im przeszkodzić. Przybył Gasparde. Zwrócił uwagę mężczyźnie, że ten został pokonany. Ochroniarz Gasparde'a pozbył się go. Sam Gasparde powiedział o Luffy'm i drugim mężczyźnie, że są zdolni. Ten drugi się przedstawił jako Shuraiya, łowca nagród. O Luffym powiedział, że nie wierzy w jego wartość 30 milionów berry. Zaproponował im sojusz. Bascud powiedział, że chce złapać Gasparde'a. Luffy odmówił przyłączenia się, bo Gasparde wygląda na kogoś, kto zabija. Ochroniarz przyłożył coś podobnego do noży do gardła Luffy'ego zrzucając mu z głowy kapelusz. W końcu go puścił, gdy mu to polecił Gasparde. Ochroniarz przydeptał lekko kapelusz i Luffy się zdenerwował. Powiedział, że to jego skarb od Shanksa. Bascud się zdziwił, gdy usłyszał te imię. Luffy odparł, że jest zwykłym piratem poszukującym One Piece. Gasparde powiedział, że Słomkowy jest głupcem. Bascud odmówił dalszej walki, gdy Gasparde odszedł. Chłopiec Anazuma martwił się o swojego dziadka. Okazało się, że są na statku Gasparde'a. Chłopiec poprosił generała o leki dla dziadka. Pirat z załogi powalił dziecko. Chłopiec rzucił się na pirata i wycelował pistolet w Gasparde'a. Generał oznajmił, że jak chłopiec zabije załoganta, to ten wejdzie na jego miejsce. Chłopiec pobiegł w miasto i po drodze spotkał Bascuda. thumb|200px|left|Luffy atakuje Gasparde'a Gum-Gumową Bazooką. Rano Słomkowi przygotowali okręt do wypłynięcia. Nami zauważyła, że Eternal Pose wskazuje na górę na wyspie. Robin oznajmiła, że start jest na szczycie. Dodała, że góra to wulkan, a jego erupcję można wykorzystać. Nami wyrzuła niepokojącą pogodę, więc porozstawiała ludzi na pozycjach. Za chwilę nadszedł silny wiatr, który wepchał ich we wnętrze góry, a potem na jej szczyt. Przybył okręt Gasparde'a, który okazał się należeć wcześniej do Marynarki. Oznajmiła, że prawdopodobnie zjadł Diabelski Owoc i że ma rangę generała. Słomkowy oznajmił, że go nienawidzi. Na statku Gasparde'a stał Bascùd. Okręty wpłynęły na szczyt. Wyścig się rozpoczął, a tym samym walki między piratami. Gasparde straszył dosłownie wszystkich. Tymczasem Luffy z chęcią oglądał walki między okrętami pirackimi. Załoga Gigantów zeszła z kursu i upadła na lądzie. Gdy ster Słomkowego się zepsuł, Luffy użył Gum-Gumowego Balonu, by przeprowadzić Going Merry ponad wrakiem innego statku. Przez tę akcję, Luffy prawie wypadł z Merry'ego. Robin użyła Gran Fleur, dzięki której statek znów wrócił na trasę. Członkowie załogi reagowali różnie: większość się cieszyła, Chopper był nieprzytomny, Usopp narzekał na zachowanie kapitana, Nami myślała o pieniądzach. Pokonani przez Bascuda i Luffy'ego piraci zostali zmuszeni do pracy w kotłowni. Chory staruszek zapytał o Anazumę. Ci odpowiedzieli, że uciekł by się przyłączyć do innych piratów. Zoro miał sprawdzić stan okrętu. Gdy stwierdzał, iż wszystko jest w porządku sprawdził do łazienki, a tam powiedział, że to słaba kryjówka. Z wanny wyskoczył Anazuma, który chciał postrzelić Zoro, ale ten zdążył zrobić unik i przycisnął dziecko do ściany. Anaguma obudził się przy Chopperze, którego się przestraszył. Nami powiedziała, że Chopper jest znakomitym lekarzem. Anazuma szukał swojego pistoletu, a Nami wyjęła go zza pleców. Gdy zapytała kto go przysłał, chłopiec zaczął się denerwować, ale w końcu odpowiedział, że przybył ich zabić dla nagrody. Usopp stwierdził, że to wina ich sławy. Anazuma odparł, że ten okręt wyglądał najgorzej ze wszystkich. Robin podała dziecku pistolet. Ten strzelił w Luffy'ego. Nikt się tym nie przejął. Zauważył, że to moc Diabelskiego Owocu. Chłopiec się przestraszył i poprosił o śmierć. Nami go skarciła. Ten odparł, że w życiu nie ma niczego sensownego. Dziewczyna wzięła Wadou Ichimonji i zagroziła chłopcu, aż ten zaczął się bać. Usopp, Robin i Luffy z ciekawością się temu przyglądali. Chopper trzymał zdenerwowaną Nami, a Sanji podawał obiad. Anazuma wyglądał na kogoś, kto nie wiedział co myśleć. Padał śnieg, a Anazuma siedział na na okręcie. Przyszedł Sanji, który przyniósł mu koc. Opowiedział chłopcu historię Nami, a potem trochę mniej o Chopperze. Mężczyzna, który zapisywał nazwiska uczestników spalał kartki, na których były ich nazwiska. Powiedział, że to nie będzie już potrzebne. Statek Gasparde'a zboczył z kursu, co zauważył Bascud. Generał okreśłił to jako zabicie czasu. W dodatku na okręt przybył Rybolud Willy. Ten groził generałowi. Gasparde kazał przygotować się do walki, załoga się ucieszyła. Za Słomkowymi płynął Bigalo, który obrażał słownie załogę Luffy'ego. Usopp zestrzelił kapitana z ich statku. Zoro i Sanji ruszyli na ich statek i powiedzieli, że pokonają ich w minutę. Roronoa użył Cięcia Demonigiri, a Sanji kopał wszystko wokoło. W tym czasie Going Merry został zaatakowany przez Królów Mórz. Luffy zaatakował noc potwora. Walka się skończyła. Przy kolacji Anazuma siedział po drugiej stronie kuchni, z dala od Słomkowych. Luffy zaprosił go do stołu. Anazuma nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego mówili mu takie rzeczy, skoro ciągle ryzykują życie. Luffy opowiedział mu o tym jak został uratowany przez Shanksa. Dlatego nie ma dla niego znaczenia, czy zginie w walce. Słomkowi dopłynęli do Partii, która okazała się być punktem obserwacyjnym Marynarki. Nami zauważyła, że Eternal Pose nie wskazuje na Partię tylko na Navarone. Luffy oznajmił, że to sprawka Gasparde'a. Anazuma przyznał mu rację. Słomkowi myśleli co zrobić, a chłopiec przejął się losem swojego dziadka. Luffy powiedział mu, że to zły sposób na to by go ratować. Dodał, że chce pokonać Gasparde'a. Luffy postanowił użyć nosa Choppera jako czegoś dzięki czemu znajdzie generała. Na statku Gasparde'a Shuraiya chciał dokonać sabotażu, ale zatrzymał go dziadek Anazumy. Skarcił go i usiadł na podłodze. Bascùd powiedział, że nie spodziewał się, że zrobi coś takiego ze statkiem, chciał tylko zabić Gasparde'a. Starzec oznajmił, że generał jest na to za mądry. Dodał, że martwi się o Anazumę. Bascùd wspomniał, że go widział i warto już o niej zapomnieć. Staruszek zaczął kojarzyć Bascuda. Mężczyzna powiedział, że jego ojciec był stoczniowcem, a Gasparde zniszczył jego miasto. Staruszek powiedział mu, że warto żyć. Shuraiya odparł, że zabił i oszukał już wielu ludzi. Na koniec się przedstawił i odszedł z łopatą. Przypomniał sobie widok siostry, która upadła do wody. Gasparde zawołał do siebie Bascuda świadomy tego, że będą walczyć. Pochwalił łowcę nagród, a walkę przekazał swojemu ochroniarzowi, ponieważ ten bardziej pragnął walki. Bascud odparł, że to też jego cel. Unikał ataków oponenta, ale ten miał przewagę. Jednak Shuraiya złamał mu rękę. Walka spowodowała ułamanie masztu. Gasparde skarcił swojego człowieka za zniszczenie statku. Bascud użył do obrony łopaty, ale to nie pomogło. Prawie przegrał, ale jego wróg nierozważnie wsadził broń w napęd. Wtedy Bascud go zaatakował od tyłu łopatą i wyrzucił do wody. Wtedy Gasparde postanowił z nim walczyć. Bascud próbował zaatakować go łopatą, ale okazało się, że Gasparde ma moc Logii Cuk-Cukierkowocu. W nieznany nam sposób Gasparde pokonał Bascuda. Uznał przeciwnika za nudnego. Już był gotowy zabić Bascuda, ale krzyk Luffy'ego wytrącił go z równowagi i nie trafił. Nami dała kapitanowi wolną rękę. Luffy użył Gum-Gumowego Pistoletu i Gum-Gumowej Rakiety, by trafić na okręt. Gdy piraci chcieli zaatakować Luffy'ego, ten się ich pozbył za pomocą Gum-Gumowego Bicza. Na prośbę Luffy'ego, Gasparde wyjaśnił czemu dał wszystkim Eternal Pose do Navarone. W tym czasie na okręt weszli Sanji, Zoro i Anazuma. Ten wyjaśnił, że Słomkowi są silni i pomogą im. Ten nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Gasparde chciał wrócić do rozmowy. Luffy zaś nie chciał rozmawiać tylko walczyć. Między nimi stanął Bascud. Powiedział, że zemsta daje mu powód do życia. Luffy uderzył Shuraiyę i powiedział, że się nudzi. Doszło do walki. Luffy poznał moc Gasparde'a. Generał zaczął bić Słomkowego. Gdy Gasparde uznał, że Luffy jest słabszy od Bascuda, ten użył Gum-Gumowego Dzownu, by się uwolnić. Potem zaczął atakować przeciwnika kolejnymi technikami. Wtedy Gasparde się zdenerwował i uszkodził kapelusz Shanksa. Wtedy Luffy skutecznie uderzył Gasparde'a. Nami zaś zauważyła niebezpieczną burzę i kazała Luffy'emu się pospieczyć. Staruszek zaś przygotowywał sabotaż. Przyłapało go trzech piratów, gdy już to zrobił. Ten powiedział jaka jest sytuacja i ci się przestraszyli. Staruszek powiedział też Sanjiemu, że chce ostatnie chwile spędzić w kotłowni. Dodał, że wybuch nastąpi za kilka minut. Luffy walczył z Gaspardem. Przebił go masztem za pomocą Gum-Gumowej Ikebany. Luffy jeszcze uderzył Gasparde'a. Sanji pospieszał kapitana, dał Luffy'emu jakieś worki i wrócił na statek. Kazał poruszyć statkiem. Anazuma kazał Sanjiemu wrócić na statek i uratować dziadka. Zoro go ogłuszył. Anazumie opadła czapka. Okazało się, że ten chłopiec jest dziewczynką i tylko Chopper był zdolny to zauważyć. Okręt Gasparde'a wybuchł. Robin oznajmiła, że Luffy i Gasparde nadal żyją. Okazało się, że pakunkach od Sanjiego jest mąka. Gasparde oznajmił Luffy'emu, że załoga go opuściła. Luffy warknął, że to nie jest jego załoga tylko jego przyjaciele. Gasparde znów powiedział co myśli, przez co Luffy nazwał go kretynem. Generał pokazał Luffy'emu burzę i powiedział, że ten kto wygra ten przeżyje. Wtedy ich ciosy się skrzyżowały. Luffy zrozumiał, że dzięki mące może walczyć z użytkownikiem owocu Ame Ame no Mi. Zaczął go okładać za pomocą Gum-Gumowego Gatlinga. Wtedy Luffy powiedział, że Gasparde nie jest prawdziwym piratem i użył Gum-Gumowej Kuszy. Po tym Gasparde zmienił swoje ciało w kolce. Na to Luffy odpowiedział Gum-Gumową Bazooką. Efektem było to, że Gasparde został wystrzelony praktycznie nie wiadomo gdzie. Zmęczony Luffy upadł. Wszyscy poza Zoro się martwili o Luffy'ego. Roronoa powiedział, że zawsze tak jest i trzeba wierzyć w kapitana. Nastał ranek i burza się skończyła. Bascùd obudził się z opatrzonymi ranami. Zauważył, że jest na tratwie z "dziadkiem" i Luffym. Shuraiya oznajmił, że jego życie straciło sens, bo zabicie Gasparde'a dawało mu nadzieję. Starzec zwrócił mu uwagę. Powiedział, że jego młodsza siostra nadal żyje i że wie jak się nazywa, Adelle Bascùd. Wtedy usłyszeli jej krzyk. Zbliżali się do groty w której ukryli się Słomkowi. Okazało się, że starzec nie miał zamiaru umierać. Luffy martwił się głównie o swój kapelusz. Myślał, że zaginął w bitwie. Sanji podał mu niemal podzielony wpół kapelusz. Słomkowi jako jedyni obecnie uczestnicy wyścigu zbliżali się do Partii. Wtedy pojawiła się Marynarka. Był tam major Drake. Słomkowi pożegnali się z Anazumą i Bascudem. Na Partii obserwowali jak Słomkowi próbują się zbliżyć do wyspy. Patrzą na jego nowy list gończy i jest wart 100 milionów berry. Skojarzyli to z pokonaniem Gasparde'a. Nami była zła na Luffy'ego, że ten wolał walczyć z Gaspardem niż brać udział w wyścigu. Obsada * Mayumi Tanaka jako Monkey D. Luffy * Kazuya Nakai jako Roronoa Zoro * Akemi Okamura jako Nami * Kappei Yamaguchi jako Usopp * Hiroaki Hirata jako Sanji * Ikue Ohtani jako Tony Tony Chopper * Yuriko Yamaguchi jako Nico Robin * Miki Sakai jako Adelle Bascùd * Tarou Ishida jako Gasparde * Jūrōta Kosugi jako Needless, Willy * Mitsuru Miyamoto jako Shuraiya Bascùd * Ichirou Nagai jako Biera * Eiji Takemoto jako Drake * Daisuke Gōri jako Bookie, Pogo * Tetsu Inada jako Bobby, marynarz * Kōji Haramaki jako Bigalo * Shūichi Ikeda jako Shanks * Takeshi Aono jako Barman Ciekawostki * Obok listu gończego za Luffy'ego był wywieszony list gończy Kriega. * Jest to pierwszy film w którym pojawiła się Nico Robin i w którym nagroda za Luffy'ego wynosi, aż sto milionów beli. * Biorąc pod uwagę, że w załodze jest już Robin, a Słomkowi myślą, że Luffy jest nadal wart 30 milionów berry, to akcja filmu musi mieć miejsce między wydarzeniami na Alabaście a tymi na Jayi * Na Navarone znajduje się baza Marynarki G-8 znana z niekanonicznych odcinków anime. * Barman pojawia się ponownie w 10. filmie w pałacu Shikiego. Bartender_Movie_4.png|Barman w 4. filmie. Bartender_Cameo_Movie_10.png|Barman w 10. filmie. Nawigacja en:Dead End Adventure fr:L'Aventure sans Issue it:Film 4 Kategoria:Filmy kinowe